Stand In The Rain
by CheetahLover12345 MOVED
Summary: Wolvian has always dreamed of being a mine craft youtuber. Suddenly, she finds herself with lots of other youtubers and friends! It all goes well until...
1. The New Begining

"Why, where? Where am I?" A girl with long brown hair, brown eyes, asked herself. She adjusted the black and red headset so it hung down on her neck. She put her red creeper hood over her head. She stood up, looked around.

Everything was made of cubes! The girl excitedly looked around. Her name was Wolvian Outback, her friends called her Amanda. She couldnt believe where she was, she was in Minecraft!

She heard 2 familiar voices. "Spore?"

"cheetah lover?"

"Nova!Baccakit! It's me!" Amanda yelled back.

"Where have you been?! " Nova yelled.

Amanda just shrugged, everyone laughed.

The 3 walked around, teaching Amanda about Minecraft. While they wher walking in the forest, Amanda noticed someone, someone she had subscribed, and done loads of tribute videos for...

She couldn't believe her eyes, Stampylonghead and IBalasticsquid was here!

The two youtubers had spoted her, they knew who it was right away. They smiled at her then went back to their work.

"Spore, come on!" Nova yelled toAmanda.

"Coming!" Amanda yelled back, before she ran off, she looked back. She ran to join her friends once again.

Amanda was hoping to meet more youtubers. She was feeling very lucky.

**Note: Hello!**

**I will be featuring lots of different youtubers! I will list them as I go through the chapters. This story was a PAIN to write, but it was all worth it! **

**Youtubers (right now)**

**Ibalasticsquid**

**Stampylonghead**

**Novadragon Q.**

**WolvianOutback**

**Bye! Plz RFF!**


	2. A Strange Aquatince

The red gaze of the sun setting was gazing apon the girls. Mobs suddenly spawned.

"Make a house quick!" Nova yelled just as she placed some red wool down in a hold one block deep. Amanda and Bacca started making the walls and roof.

A sudden sound startled them. _hisssss_

_"What the freak?!" Amanda yelled_ as the hissing sound stopped...** BOOM!**

_Amanda groaned as she laid against the dirt. She rubbed her head as she sat up, seeing a ender man gazing down at her. "Hello." It said._

_"H-hello..." Amanda responded, she was scared. _

_"I no harm." It said. 'I come to help, not harm."_

_The ender man had a peaceful and friendly voice, it was like... Amanda's Nightstar._

_The eender man teleported away, after saying "I will be there, when you need me.."_

_Amanda didn't know weather to trust him or not. She got to her feet and looked around for her friends. Her head still ached, from the explosion. At least they wouldn't run out of gunpowder._

_Amanda started looking for Nova and Baccakit. She found them in trees. They finished their house and made beds. They went to sleep for the night, only to wake up to familiar voices the next day..._


	3. Death Threat

The red sun rose as it's scarlet waves burned down on the mobs, burning them. Amanda was still laying in her red wool bed. She woke up, brown eyes shining faintly. She climed of bed, she was wearing a creeper t shirt. She yawned and put on her redstone necklace.

She brushed her hair, stretched and put on her creeper hoodie. Then, she made a stone sword, she went outside. She used her arrows, and shot a skeleton, she ran and hit a creeper two times with her wood sword, she heard that if you can get a skelion to kill a creeper, you get a music disk. The skeleton shot, she heard the sudden death hiss. She swirled around and hit the skeleton with her stone sword.

She picked up a music disk and ranto her home. She read the name on the disk - Golden Cyrens. The name definitely interested her. She made a music box, and put the disk in. The music was very peaceful. She took the disk out and made lots of chests. She labeled them with signs. She wrote -Music- over the chest with the disk in it. She opened the door and walked outside. She closed the door behind her and ran toward the trees.

She saw someone was wolf hunting, Amanda ran to a wolf pack, and tamed themthem. She was crazy about wolves. She waited with the wolves, until the hunters came. They saw Amanda with the wolves and aimed a arrow at a wolf's heart.

"Hey what do you think your doing?" Amanda yelled angerly.

"Get up before they attack!" One of the hunters yelled.

"No!" Amanda refused. "They are my dogs!"

One of the huntershot her in the arm, the dogs attacked. Amanda screamed in pain, someone had heard.

"Come on , Kyle!" A voice yelled, Amanda knew who they where immidetly. She pulled out the arrow and stood up, she gazed at the remainder or her fighting dogs. She got up, her arm was hurting and bleeding. Some familar faces showed through the bushes, just as she aimed her bow at a hunter. She let go d dropped the arrow, holding her hand to her . It was bleeding horribly.

A hunter aimed his arrow at Amanda, she deffinetly noticed. Her dogs had retreated and watching sorrowfuly in the trees. He pulled back his bow, just as a person colored in fusihia, jumped out with a iron sword and attacked the hunter, others joined. Amanda stood up and used the best of her arm, she tried to shoot the hunter, she hit him. He fell to the ground.

She couldn't believe it. Iancoullahan1 and his crew just saved her life, the dogs ran out of the woods and Nuzzled around Amanda. She looked back at the crew, one of them was not very happy the her...


	4. Recording Of Wonder

Amanda groaned in frustration, trying to draw a ender dragon. She suddenly had a burst of energy. She stood up and walked outside. She looked around. She went back inside and put on a creeper hoodie. It wasn't her normal red hood, it was white, with a black creeper face and grey creeper patterned. She ran outside, she was that the leaves where turning to beautyful shades of red, yellow, orange, and brown.

"Wow! Summer when by fast!" Amanda exclaimed.

"Hey, Amanda!" A man called to her.

"Sup, Ian?" Amanda responded back.

"Just wanted to know if you wanted to record with us."Ian said.

"Of course!" Amanda said. Amanda had recently become a part of Ian's crew.

Ian started recording, " Hello, guys! Iancoullahan1 here and today we will be playing The Hunger Games. Also we are about to introduce a new member of the crew!"

"Hello!" Everyone said,I said it quieter so I would not give myself away.

"Our new crew member is... Wolvian Outback!"Ian announced.

I jumped off the top of a tree and yelled "Hello! You guys can called me Amanda if you want."

I jumped on past them and climbed a tree again.

"Amanda, come down!" Kyle called. I threw a wooden sword at him, he dodged it. Everyone knew i was feircly playful when i was bored.

"Lets accualy BUILD the hunger games in my world!" I sugested. Everyone though it was a good idea.

While working, Amanda suddenly started thinking about skydoesminecraft. She though,_ Me and Adam are so much alike.. is there just a slight chance of us... being related? Nah, pprobably not._

She tried to stop herself from thinking they could be rrelated. But, she couldn't stop herself from... wondering...

**Author's note: This story is accualy featuring me in RL XD**

**Yea i do have lots of things in common with SDMC. Warning, I randomly though of the related thing during school I think. I can't remember XD**


	5. The Exhausting Day

This wind's cooled breath seized the transparent snow, glass, and ice. The girl woke up, she put her black creeper hoodie on and walked outside, her breath misted as she breathed in the ice air. She heard some familiar voices, "Want to come record?" the voice called.

"Sure, Stampy!" she called back, she ran over to IBalasticSquid and Stampylongnose.

"How is you channel going?" Squid asked.

"Not very good." Amanda responded in a frown. "I'm getting discouraged."

"Why?" Stampy asked.

"No one has been commenting, or even watching my videos. I starting to feel I have no chance of becoming like you guys." She responded.

"Don't worry, you'll be better soon." Squid said, sympathetically

"I hope so." Amanda said, as they started climbing trees. They all teleported to Stampy's world, Stampy's Lovely World, to record.

"You know Wolvian, you're always wearing something different everyday." Stampy said. "It's amazing on how you have so many hoodies."

Amanda just laughed "It's simple, just wear what I feel like wearing!" Amanda joked.

"After this, why don't we record another Race To The Moon video," Amanda suggested.

"Ok." Squid said.

Soon after they recorded the video, they where making Stampy's bowling alley, they went onto PC and made a Race To The Moon video.

At the end of the day, they separated, and when to their homes. When Amanda collapsed on her bed, it was nearly moon high. She started thinking of a new world, her own new world. She wondered what she should name it. She had no idea what to name it…. It was kind of upsetting. She had started in in a survival world and named it, Sugar Town. She has summoned loads of sugarcane, she had lots of trees and more sugarcane than anything. She had sugarcane about 10 blocks high! She also had a basic house, she was getting materials for a mansion-like house.

After she slept, she got up and all she did was mining, she gasped when she saw a blue, glowing, stone in the bedrock level. She cleared all the rocks around it; even under it! She didn't want to take any chance of losing her first ever, valued object of gleaming stone. It was even more precious than her enchanted, stone sword. She found 6 more of the rectangular gems around it, she had just found diamonds…


	6. Rush To The Moon

Amanda sighed as she gazed at the blue moon, it was nearly teal. Her eyes where drowsy, she had just woken up. Her pelt didn't look as gleam as usual. She actually looked a bit gloomy, her friends said that they where invited to go to the moon. They said that they would be back soon, but it had been months. She was upset that her friends left her, even Ian wasn't on as much anymore. She was lonely now, there was almost nothing she could do about it. She sighed again and padded toward her den, it was a tree house.

She climbed inside and went to the top floor, it had a giant red and white snow leopard toy, TV, bookshelf filled with Warrior cats books, a gem encrusted rug, and a stained glass lamp. She laid down on her black and red bed, sighing in sorrow and regret. Suddenly, the paw print on the back of her laptop started blinking. She sat up and looked at it.

It was an email, from IBalisticSquid. Her eyes widened as she opened the email. It read ,

"Hi Wolvian!

I know we haven't seen each other in months so, Stampy, Cache and I wanted to invite you to our team! You are free to join us at any time. You must have been very lonely when we left, we realized you would be. Come join us!

~IBalisticSquid"

She immediately smiled and responded

"Hey Squid!

Yea, I have been very lonely ever since my other friends haven't been on. So of course I'll join you! Bai!

~WolvianOutback"

She clicked send and a message board popped up 'Your message has been sent!'

Amanda stretched and when downstairs to the second floor. She fed her parrots, she had a Spix Macaw, Scarlet Macaw, and a Cockatoo. She redressed herself in a black worn blanket, a red spike collar, and red spike wristband, a red fox hat, and tan tail armor with red gems.

IBalisticSquid had texted her saying to come by quick, they actually needed her. She ran outside and ran down a dirt road, it was weird to see a beautiful she-wolf run on a dirt road, and not care if her clothing got dirty.

When she got to the Blue Team Base, the team greeted her.

"Hey guys!" Amanda said as she caught sight of the crew, Stampy, Squid, and Chache.

"Hey!" They all responded. Squid actually had to explain what they where doing to Amanda. As they all where finishing their "Bookball" game , she couldn't just stop laughing about the funny jokes Stampy kept making about Bookball.

She had no idea of what she was missing!

"The only harm would be paper cuts on your toes!" Stampy joked, Amanda died laughing.

_**Note: Thx IBaslicLeeNose for the comment on the last chapter, I LOVE THE USER CHOICE DUDE! So I just couldn't say no, plus Race To The Moon is one of my favrioute series! And I wanna see what Hit-the-Target will do next. So RRF!**_

_**I might post a story on Hit-The-Target or post a chapter. But yea, thank u so much IBalasticLeeNose! You all can tell she/he is a Stampy/Squid/Lee/ECT. Luva as much as me too. **_

_**Bai!**_


	7. SORRY!

This is not the long awaited update... IM SO SORRY! I've kinda abandoned my fan fiction and moved to

Sorrowstardeviant

Yea sorry,DONT WORRY! I'm working on the next chapter! (Or at LEAST trying x3)

Bai! Be patient!


End file.
